fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raioz Vermillion
Summary Raioz is the main character of the first story of My Crazy Mixed Up Random World (MCMURW). An OC created by AnonymouXOtakuX. Background His past is a mystery, the only people that know it are his family and closest childhood friends (they refuse to say anything). The only thing that is known about him is that he has suffered a lot and he blames himself for everything. Personality He is a Sarcastic Asshole. He calls himself a professional smartass and enjoys antagonizing others. Though he seems uncaring on plain site, he deeply cares for him companions and will always try to help them in anyway he can. Naomi dubs him a "Tsundere" which never fails to piss Raioz off. Personal info Name: '''Raioz Vermillion, his real name is Zen Vermillion '''Origin: '''My Crazy Mixed Up Random World (MCMURW) '''Gender : '''inapplicable, He choses to be male, but he can change it 'Age: '''Inapplicable '''Classification: '''Second To God, Abstract Entity, Abstract Personification of Existence, Non-Existence, and Beyond, Yang half of Totality and The Omniverse. Birth Place: Totality and the Omniverse are a part of him, so Idk. Date Of Birth: Always existed. Alignment: Chaotic Good, sometimes Lawful neutral likes: Hanging out with his friends. Dislikes: Anything that harms the people he cares about. Eyes color: Black Hair color: Dark white to light grey Hobbies: Reading comics (including Japanese Manga, Korean Mahwa, etc...), Watching Anime, Playing Video Games, Making fun of Naomi's Guards. Values: Happiness for him and his friends. Affiliation: Deus Interfectores, The Vermillion Family Strong Point: Creativity, Honesty, Sarcasm??? Weak Point: Indifference to others opinions and feeling. Wishes: Having a relationship with Sinicia. Relationships Naomi, Miyuki, and Sinicia He loves them, even if he doesn't show it. On multiple ocasions he has risked his own life in order to protect theirs, he doesn't care if they end up hating him for his actions, as long as they are safe, he is happy. Note: Naomi is 1 half of Sinicia and Miyuki is the other, even so they have different thoughts and are their own person. Yato Kageyoshi He and Yato are best friends. They trust each other so much, that he is the only one that know all of his secrets. They are each other's rival and each time they see each other, they greet with insults and their fists. According to Yato, Raioz had no social life before they met, and that he was the one who helped him with his love problems. The rest of the Deus Interfectores Brother figures in Raioz's life. they were his very first friends. Powers & Stats 'Tier: 7-B | 6-B | 5-A | High 4-C | 4-A | 3-A |2-B | 2-A | High 2-A in Sin Embodiment | High 1-A | High 1-A Powers & Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability, Absorption, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Martial Arts expert, Weapon Mastery, The ability to change the properties of something and turn it into the opposite or into a zero/null, Paradox manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, True Flight, Regeneration (High, Mid-Godly, and High-Godly), Domination Immunity, Dimensional Travel, Chaos Manipulation, Aura (All of them, except charismatic), Precognition , Physics Manipulation , Law Manipulation , Gravity Manipulation, Immortality (type 1, 3, and 4), Soul Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Once a certain point passes when fighting his opponent, he will learn his abilities and every time he learns or "gains" a new ability, his body will adapt to be immune to the effects of the ability. If he sees an attack for more than once and knows how it works, then his body will instantly adapt to become immune to it. The more damage he receives, the stronger he gets.), Probability Manipulation , Summoning , Resurrection Negation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Acausality, after drinking from the fountain of freedom | everything from before but more powerful/developed, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Totality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipotence. Attack Potency: City level '''(survived a nuke at point blank with only minor scratches) | Country level (fought and defeated Aladin, whose hobby was to destroy countries with each punch) | can ignore durability with his weapons | Large Planet level (destroyed a planet that was 3 times bigger than jupiter) | At Least Large Star level+''' (Defeated Hercules Who could Crush giant stars with less than 20% of his strength) | Multi-Solar System level (destroyed a galaxy in 2 attacks)' | Universe level' (Fought against an entire army and the quantity of soldiers was so large that it filled a universe completely and all those soldiers were more than bordeline 3-A in power while he was heavily wounded)' | Multiverse level '(destroyed the gates of time)' | Multiverse level+ '(fought Xcaoutixal who destroyed the macrocosm which was stated by Yato, The guardian, Odin, and Chronos to have an infinite amount of timelines') | High Multiverse level+ '(while in Sin Embodiment he fought on par with Sieg who had the power of Chronos') | High Outerverse level' (after reawakening his Original/True self, he obtained a power Rivaled by his other half Ragnarok (both of them are equal, they are the two halves of Zen, a being which Totality and The Omniverse are a minuscule part of, said by God Zenia that there is no beings other than their father and her that can defeat Him/Them'). '|''' High Outerverse level (by merging with Ragnarok, like before only limited by Zenia). '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | FTL | FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class G | Class E | Class Y | Multi-Stellar | Universal | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class ZJ |Class XGJ | Class XTJ | Class XPJ | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | High Outerversal Durability: City level | Large Country/Small Continent level | Dwarf Star level | Large Star level | Multi-Solar System level | Universal | Multiversal |Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | High Outerversal Stamina: 'Very high | Infinite 'Range: 'Standard melee range | Extended melee range with guns and sword | Planetary WEB(with energy blasts), Guns & Sword | Interstellar '| 'Galactic | Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | High Outerversal '''Standard Equipment: 'The Blade Of Ragnarok. '''Intelligence: '''very high | Omniscient '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: BOS | Pre-Timeskip (The Dark Prince Arc) | Post-Timeskip (The Planet of the Beasts) | The Lost Artifact Arc | Post Liberation | Anubis Arc | Multiversal Crisis:The beginning ''' | '''Mutiversal Crisis: The realm of time | Multiversal Crisis:The end? | Multiversal Crisis:The Finale | True Self | ''Zen Vermillion'' Note: I'm constantly Editing/Adding a few stuff because either i want to change it, find Errors, or i'll be adding new things Feats * His (known) Speed Record is 750 novemdecillion times faster than light (heavily suppressed). * Fought against an entire army and the quantity of soldiers was so large that it filled a universe completely and all those soldiers were 3-A in power and the battle lasted less than 0.000000000000000000001 yoctoseconds (Raioz was Heavily wounded). * Survived the destruction of the macrocosm. Power-set Here you will see which abilities and speed he had when he was in X tier 7-B: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Reactive Evolution, Domination Immunity, Aura, Magic and Energy Manipulation. Speed: MHS 6-B and 5-A: all the above plus Soul manipulation, Regeneration (high), Absorption, Telepathy, Mind manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, and True flight. Speed: FTL 4-C to 4-A: all the above plus Matter Manipulation, Resurrection Negation, and the ability to change the properties of something and turn it into the opposite or into a zero/null. Speed:' '''FTL+ 3-A to High 2-A: all the above plus Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality warping, Acausality, Paradox Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation. Speed: Massively FTL+ (3-A) | Immeasurable (2-B to high 2-A) High 1-A: every ability in his profile. Speed: Omnipresent Notable Attacks/Techniques * '''Flame Enchants' - Raioz uses his limited Pyrokinesis to Enchant Weapons and clothing with Flames. ** Dragon Slash- A technique that Raioz uses to make a Dragon head at the Tip of the sword *** Blue Dragon Slash -''' consists of blue Flames forming a Dragon head on the tip of the sword, this flames are at the temperature of absolute hot, and they burn anything they come into contact with regardless of durability. **** 'Black Dragon Slash -' the same as the Blue DS, the only difference is that the Black version has the ability to burn anything, Souls, Energy, All types of Matter, Magic, Etc... and the temperature of the flames are novemdecillion times hotter than the temperature of Absolute Hot. * '"Right Back At You" -' With this Technique Raioz uses magic to change the direction of an attack. * 'Enchantment Anti-Series - ' a series of attacks that Raioz can use while enchanting himself or weapons with the opposite of something to cause a zero/null that negates or destroys the attack. ** 'EAS: Anti-Magic -' while using this Raioz turns his Magic into Anti-Magic by changing the properties and particles. while using this he is practically immune to magic. *** 'AM Weapon Storage -' While using Anti-Magic he infuses or enchants any weapon with AM to make the useful against mages, or other magic users. *** 'AM shield -' with this Raioz Enchants himself and whatever clothes he is wearing in order to receive little to no damage from magic ** 'EAS: Antimatter -' The mysterious Antimatter, said to destroy Matter when in contact. With this, Raioz change every part of himself including weapons, from being Composed of Matter, into being composed of Antimatter. this is pretty self explanatory. the same by making weapons out of Antimatter. ** 'EAS: Anti-Energy -' same as above, but enchanting things with Anti-Energy. * '''Survival Mode - When Raioz's cells are pushed to the absolute limit and he can not evolve any longer do to so much use in so little amount of time, his body's survival instincts become wild, to the point of him beginning to act like a monkey, and All of his physical attributes are augmented by the amount he needs. * "Ying Yang switching and canceling" -''' even though it's called like that, it doesn't necessarily mean it's exactly like that. Essentially he can turn anything into the opposite and vice versa, like affinity into aversion, or the effects of an ability into the opposite, however if he wishes he can nullify it * 'Hōkai sutāburēkā -' Raioz focuses all his energy and creates a sphere denser that a neutron star. then he releases the energy (which can destroy as neutron star by power alone like all other energy attacks, he can make it stronger) as mini explosions that attack at a subatomic level. * 'Supēsukattā: Itsutsu no surasshu -' Raioz uses his ability to manipulate space in conjunction with his sword to slice and split space and ignore durability. * 'Draco irae Dei, pugno Solis -' Raioz focuses destructive energy (energy that corrupts, corrodes, destabilises, and/or destroys anything with contact) on his fists. * '''Ars belli feri Daemon '-' a limiter removal of sorts. with this Raioz can remove the natural limiters the body has, and multiply (linear) his power by how much he wants, the only limit of the use is that the body of the user must have the endurance to withstand the activation and use, if not the body will disintegrate. Trivia * All of his abilities with the exception of Reactive evolution are thanks to him learning them in combat via reactive evolution. * he is the first detailed character I've created. * his personality is somewhat based on me and my cousin. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Void Users Category:Hax Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users